Pauvre Bella!
by Lyberty's
Summary: Pourquoi faut il que je parle en dormant! os humour


**Pourquoi faut-il que je parle en dormant**

pov Bella

Je me réveillais seule dans la chambre d'Edward. A en juger, par la position du soleil, la journée

était déjà bien avancée. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit, à ma retourner dans tous les sens, encore

et toujours frustrée qu'Edward ai mis fin à nos caresses de la veille.

Je descendis donc, ronchonne, à la cuisine. Jasper me marmonna un vague "Bonjour Bella!" avant de

s'éclipser à vitesse vampirique en riant.

Etonnée de cet accueil, j'ouvris le frigo afin de me servir un jus d'orange quand soudain j'entendis

tout près de mon oreille "hum, oh oui Edward continu!" puis le rire à faire tomber les murs de la villa

d'Emmett. Le temps que je referme la porte du réfrigérateur Alice était à mes côtés.

"- Bonjour Bella bien dormi?

- heu oui, as-tu vu Edward? lui demandais-je.

- Oui il est parti chasser, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- merci... marmonnais-je toujours pas remise de l'accueil de ce matin.

- tu as l'air préoccupée Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine ce matin, seul Jasper était là et il ma

souhaité bonjour puis il est parti exploser de rire dans le salon. Ensuite il y a eu Emmett qui je ne

sais pas, c'était étrange..."finis-je

Alice me regardais avec un drôle d'air, elle tentait de ne pas rire, puis elle dit:

"- Je suis désolée Bella, je leur avait pourtant dit de ne pas réagir comme ça, je suis vraiment

désolée."

Et là elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Voyant mon air affolé, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Maintenant tous

les Cullen était là sauf Edward. Esmée me regardait avec un air compatissant mais amusé, Carlisle

avait le même regard que sa femme. Jasper était franchement amusé. Emmett tentait encore de

calmer son fou rire. Cette fois j'étais vraiment énervée.

"- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe? dis-je en les regardant tour à tour.

- Bella calme toi, ce n'est rien. répondit Jasper

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe!"

Emmett prit la parole toujours hilare mais essayant tout de même de retrouver son sérieux

"- Eh bien ma chère Bella, cette nuit tu as, comment dire,...

- Emmett!!! rouspéta Alice

- Quoi? dis lui toi dans ce cas là! Alice hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation. Bon

alors je reprends, cette nuit tu as exprimé assez bruyamment ton désir pour Edward. Finit-il dans un

nouvel éclat de rire.

- Oh non! gémissais-je écarlate la tête dans les mains.

- HAHAHA ce n'est ce que tu as dit hier!" Et VLAN! Emmett se prit une claque sur la tête de la

part d'Esmée. Je me rappelais vaguement maintenant d'avoir rêvé de situations pas très catholique

avec mon chère Edward.

"- Ce n'est rien ma puce, ne t'en fait pas!" me dis Esmée, en me serrant dans ses bras.

"- Oh tiens le petit Eddie revient de la chasse. Il en avait besoin après le temps qu'il a passé dans la

salle de bain durant que tu déballais tout ton plaisir pour lui." Et là Emmett et Jasper rirent de plus

belle.

Edward entra dans la cuisine. Il regarda ses frères puis s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Des larmes de honte avait coulé le long de mes joues. J'entendis Rosalie et Alice disputer leurs

conjoints.

Mon bel Adonis me murmura ses lèvres contre mon front

"- Je suis désolé, Bella, je t'aime!

- Emmett va me le répéter pendant des années..." m'apitoyais-je.

L'intéressé fit de nouveau son entré.

"- Et oui ma belle, je crois que le moment le plus marquant a été celui où tu as crié " Oh oui plus

fort Edward!" HAHAHA!

Edward grogna contre son frère.

Après toute ses émotions, je montais me laver, m'habiller. L'après midi, nous nous installâmes devant

un film dans le salon Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi. Avant que le film ne commence,

je partis me chercher une boisson dans le réfrigérateur la tête basse pour ne pas croiser le regard

moqueur d'Emmett. Arrivée devant le frigo, un post-It était là. Je pus reconnaître l'écriture

brouillonne d'Emmett " Oh Edward hum c'est bon!". Je m'étais figé en découvrant les mots.

J'arrachais le mot comme une furie, pris une boisson puis me dirigea prête à lui lancer la canette à la

tête en criant " Je vais le tuer!" Je fus retenu par ma belle sœur de lutin rejoint par mon amour.

Edward me prit le papier des mains, puis dit à son frère.

"- Tu n'es qu'un gamin Emmett!

- Oh eh si on a plus le droit de s'amuser!" lança Emmett.

Un silence s'installa. Jasper demanda

"- Bon on se le regarde ce film?

- Oui tu as raison, aller!" annonça le lutin.

Une fois le film terminé, j'étais morte de fatigue. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir de peur de parler

dans mon sommeil.

Après avoir veillée durant une bonne partie de la nuit, où tout le monde parlaient et riaient, je

commençais à somnoler franchement. Esmée et Edward décrétèrent que je devais aller dormir. Edward

me monta dans sa chambre, après mes quelques minutes d'humanité, je rejoignis mon Dieu personnel

qui était déjà sur le lit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je cherchais une solution. Peut être demander à

Edward de me ramener chez moi, comme ça je serais sûr que les autres ne pourraient rien entendre.

Non c'était impossible, Esmée serait déçu. Ou alors... Edward m'interrompit

"- Bella, dis moi à quoi tu penses?

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir!

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis tu sais je suis plutôt heureux de voir

l'effet que je te fais rien que dans tes rêves! acheva-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- C'était si horrible que ça?

- hum. Le tout mélangé aux pensées d'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, qui soit dit en passant tu

as bien inspiré, c'était assez difficile pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus... il avait fini sa phrase

dans un murmure.

- Oh et bien la prochaine fois réveille moi!" lui dis-je en m'agrippant à sa nuque à moitié sur lui.

Je savais que dans un instant il me repousserait mais je profitais de ce moment de tendresse.

"- Bella je pense que tu devrais dormir." dit-il en me repoussant légèrement

Me collant le long de son corps

"- Je t'aime Edward!

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella fais de beaux rêves." dit il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je n'entendis que le début de ma berceuse...

................................................................................................................................................................

ouf j'ai osé c'est la première fois que je poste. J'espère que ça vous aura plus...

Review please...

merci à ma nono...


End file.
